<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Me, Mr Eames by Cattycat1310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430859">Trust Me, Mr Eames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattycat1310/pseuds/Cattycat1310'>Cattycat1310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMFs, Fanart, Gun Kink, M/M, Secret Saito Gift Exchange, Sort Of, power bottom robert fischer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattycat1310/pseuds/Cattycat1310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Art for the Secret Saito gift exchange 2020, where Robert Fischer takes charge for a change.<br/>Maybe this isn’t exactly what Cobb meant when he handed him a gun and said “you’ll have to work with me Mr Fischer.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eames/Robert Fischer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Saito 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust Me, Mr Eames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/gifts">deinvati</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>